


orange

by triooftowns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Painter!AU, This is all just fluff, that's all i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triooftowns/pseuds/triooftowns
Summary: jongin starts a new painting, ignoring the pile of commissions he still has to work on. letting his feelings take over the brush, orange shapes fill the canvas.





	orange

lazy afternoon in jongins studio. jongin has commissions he should be working on, but how can he when this too-big-for-his-own-good man has his arms wrapped around jongin, and has definitely fallen asleep on his shoulder. jongin can’t help the soft smile that happens when he hears chanyeol snore; he knew something was up when chanyeol went quiet.  
he pokes chanyeol awake, who stopped hugging jongin to rub his eyes.  
“y’know, you can go take a nap if you’re tired, yeollie. i’m not trying to keep you here to literally watch paint dry.” jongin turned to face chanyeol, who loudly laughed, but it was warm. jongin smiled wider.  
“nah~ you’re too comfy, jonginnie,” he teased, but got up anyway. “..only if you’ll join me?” his voice came out sleepier than jongin had thought it would, and he can’t resist chanyeol’s puppy eyes. 

jongin woke up to orange light was shining through the window. he hadn’t meant to sleep this long, or at all really, but chanyeol’s warmth and steady breathing had gotten to him. chanyeol was still fast asleep, though. _damn.. if he was really this tired, he should’ve said something.._ jongin thought. he knows how exhausting dealing with kids all day can be, even for the bundle of energy that is chanyeol. he gently moved chanyeol’s bangs away from his forehead, and took this opportunity to drink in all of chanyeol’s features. jongin stares, trying to memorize every inch of chanyeol, as if he hadn’t already. from his always messy hair to his lips that he’s kissed so many times, but will never be enough, to his big ears that people make fun of him for, but always laughs off. chanyeol’s loud, clumsy, and sometimes childish, but looking at him now, no one would be able to tell. the light from the sunset is making him glow; it’s almost like an indie movie still. although jongin would never let chanyeol know, his best pieces are when chanyeol is the inspiration. those were his warmest pieces, his most personal, and sometimes he doesn’t even want to give them up.  
he places a kiss on chanyeol’s forehead to wake him up, and before his eyes open, he mumbles out a very sleepy, “are you hungry, jonginnie? i’ll order food.” jongin laughs as chanyeol sits up and reaches for his phone, knowing he’s got their favorite takeout place on speed dial. chanyeol doesn’t even have to ask for jongin’s order anymore, so he gets up to put pants back on, and shake the sleepiness out of him.  
jongin starts a new painting, ignoring the pile of commissions he still has to work on. letting his feelings take over the brush, orange shapes fill the canvas. the food arrives shortly after, and jongin takes a break to eat with chanyeol. the sound of laughter fills up their apartment, with chanyeol telling stories about how silly his students are. jongin wishes he could see teacher chanyeol at work, but he’s glad he gets to hear all these stories; they always make him laugh, even if some of them are obviously exaggerated just so jongin would smile. he’s warm. he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i haven't fully fleshed out this au or anything but this is the first exo ship i've ever written! i hope y'all enjoyed it


End file.
